


小孩儿（博君一肖）（一）

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai





	小孩儿（博君一肖）（一）

小孩儿（博君一肖）（一）

ggdd心心念念的滑雪，私心让他们去了，一切都是个人脑洞，与真人无关，occ是我，不磕博君一肖勿入。一次发完，不用追文。

小孩儿（博君一肖）（一）

如果一个人给你发晚霞的照片，不要回复好看，要回复我也喜欢你，因为晓看天色暮看云，行也思君，坐也思君。

肖战看着微信里蹦出来的照片，脑子里不知怎么蹦出这句不知哪儿看来的话，可这句话在脑子里绕了一圈，还没琢磨出味来，手机又跳出了一条短短的绿色横条。

“我到了！”虽然只有三个字，肖战却似乎已经能感觉到王一博快跳出手机屏幕的兴奋劲。

估计是飞机落了地，他才有了真的成行的实感，这股兴奋劲大概是来源于这场成功的“出逃”。

形容成出逃是再贴切不过，《陈情令》播出后热度持续不减，趁着这高涨的热度，两人的工作被安排的满满当当，过去还时不时可以休息一下，现在根本别想歇，偶尔能休息个晚上喘口气都算不错了，王一博更是，他本身就有几个固定的节目，后来时间更是被挤的满满当当，两人的滑雪之约从一年前就说要去，起先是约来约去时间总对不上，加上两人也没觉得有那么迫切，就拖着，后来一忙宣传连轴转，这事又搁置了，宣传期两人见面机会倒是很多，私下其实还提过几次这事，肖战有次在王一博家打游戏打一半，突然想起这事来，便半开玩笑，问王一博说好的一起滑雪呢，王一博直接呛肖战，说每次不知是谁忙的没时间，放他鸽子，完了后两人还真凑一块算来算去算日子，可越算，成行的希望是越渺茫，真这么安排下去，估计后年都不一定去的了。

王一博是那种说做就做，而且必须做好的性格，一看这情况，直接说，不管了，今年必须得去，硬要肖战空出时间来。

惹的肖战急急忙忙去调整工作，愣是空出了五天时间，在10月的中旬，飞到了苏黎世。

其实现在不是滑雪的最佳季节，可冬季是旺季，机票都不好买，好一点的酒店也早就被订满了，那时候人还特别多，时间提早一点，对他们来说，反而更合适。

因为是完全私人的行程，他们也没敢告诉公司和经纪人那几天不工作是跑出去玩，所以从买机票到订酒店，都是肖战亲力亲为，收拾行李做攻略什么的，还得背着小助理和经纪人悄咪咪地进行，可不跟“出逃”似的？

王一博比他晚半天出发，行李还是出发前匆匆忙忙收拾的，到了苏黎世第一时间便是给肖战发信息，因为“越狱成功”，颇有些洋洋得意。

说起来，要不是王一博雷厉风行率先行动，还时不时半强迫似的催促肖战，给他出“挤假”的主意，这趟旅行能不能成行，还真不一定，肖战把购票成功截图发给王一博的时候，王一博臭屁地回，早说一定行，颇有“不愧是我”的架势。

“yooho！”王一博一到酒店房间就扔下箱子，飞一样的速度冲过来抱着肖战怪叫。

“王一博，你是不是胖了？”因为速度太快，肖战愣是被撞的后退了半步才把人抱稳当，然后感觉自己被压的有点喘不过气，他猛拍王一博的背，也叫起来，“重死了！”

“是壮了好不好？”王一博把人放开，脱掉外套，举起胳膊，让肖战看他这段时间的成果。

他其实很瘦，就算炼过，也是精瘦的样子，加上那张小到还没巴掌大的脸，一点都没有健身达人的壮感，还是那副少年人的纤瘦模样，可真摸上去，才知道他瘦归瘦，其实十分结实。

“哇，真结实！”肖战直接上手捏他鼓起的胳膊，硬邦邦的，一脸惊叹。

“帅不帅？”

“帅，太帅了！”别看王一博舞台一副酷盖，节目一脸生人勿进的模样，其实还是小孩心性，在肖战面前臭屁的很，肖战夸他帅都夸腻了，几乎都成了本能，脱口而出，毫不走心。

“一般般吧。”得到肖战夸赞的王一博满足了，终于找回了一点酷盖该有的冷峻和理智。

国内这个季节还残留着夏日酷暑的余温，加上秋老虎张狂，闷热的很，穿着短袖都还嫌多，苏黎世却不到10度，对热了一整个夏天的两人来说，简直不要太舒服，他们换上毛衣和外套出去吃饭，不过因为第二天要早起去英格堡，他们也没呆太久，办好租车就回酒店了，肖战让王一博先去洗澡，自己则蹲在箱子旁把东西再归拢归拢。

滑雪服和厚衣服翻出来，这几天用不上的东西塞到箱子最底下，收拾完见一旁王一博的箱子大开着，东西全都散着就喊，问王一博要不要给他收拾下箱子，别到时候落下什么东西在酒店。

王一博在浴室里的水声里低着声音回好，是一点客气客气的意思都没有，还挺理所当然的。

也就仗着小六岁，肖战让着他。

别看王一博在外头挺酷的，一副叛逆少年的不羁模样，其实挺乖的，收东西也有条有理，连内裤都是卷好用专用的袋子收着，肖战一边帮他理东西，一边想上飞机前王一博还跟他抱怨说收东西都匆匆忙忙的，可能他理解的匆忙跟王一博的匆忙不是同一个概念。

除了把东西挪回原位愣是没觉得有什么可收拾的。

所以当他翻到一盒T的时候，肖战真的吓了一跳，震的在原地僵了一会又看了看，才确认自己没看错。

敢情王一博是趁着好不容易出门一趟，还费了这种心思。

肖战第一下反应其实是真有点不敢相信，因为在他眼里，王一博还是个小孩儿，脑子里除了大摩托、跳舞就没别的什么了，而且他不是台面上慢热，是真的慢热，对女孩倒也不是冷，而是因为慢热，跟人家都没来得及变熟，更没机会动什么心思。

没认识王一博以前他不知道，反正肖战认识他以后，是真没觉得他对这方面有什么心思，倒也不是他清高，就是吧，注意力不在那块，肖战没问过，不过他猜，估计是以前发生过什么事，所以王一博这方面比较机警。

不过仔细想想也正常，再小孩，再机警，他都是二十出头的热血小年轻，不可能是真一点心思都没有吧？可能也不是真的要怎么样，是以备不时之需吧。肖战也不好干涉，烫手般地胡乱把东西往最里头塞，然后有些没事找事地站起身，看了看，看王一博脱下的衣服扔在沙发上，便收起来给扔到洗衣机里，不过酒店的洗衣机他不大熟悉，蹲着身子眯着眼睛看上面的标识，按了开机键愣是没反应，还以为自己按错了。

“就洗啊？”王一博出来的时候肖战还在跟那洗衣机较劲，走到他身后低头看他。

“啊？甩一下，明早应该能干。”穿来的薄衣服比较容易干，肖战回过头，仰起脸看王一博，竟怔了一下。

因为空调开的足，房间里是不冷不热最舒服的温度，王一博穿着短裤背心，湿漉漉的头发上盖着条毛巾，正垂眉低头直直看着他。

他头发有些长度，洗过后弯弯卷卷地散在额头上，长的几缕半掩着眼睛，过道的灯光散着打在他头顶，令他有些背光，只有光洁的额头，高高的眉骨、半垂的一点眼皮和鼻梁、脸颊、下巴上有些光，看的比较清楚，其他地方都藏在阴影里，模模糊糊的，那双眼睛更是几乎被灰暗和散落的额发盖住了，是什么眼神肖战看不见，可肖战却还是不自觉咽了口口水，有种被压迫、被审视的意味，果然王一博不笑的时候，气势有点唬人，肖战回过神，只在心里发出小小的感慨，现在的小孩也太会长了吧？

这个死亡角度看过去，脸都还又小巧又立体，连睫毛的阴影都被无限拉长，投射在他冷白的脸颊上，透出一股清冷疏离的好看。

“你身上的不要洗？”王一博抬手擦了一下头发，有一两滴水滴不小心甩到了肖战脖子上，挺凉的，肖战可能是一直没停，身上有些热，没感觉出来，只是被王一博拉起来，推着让他进浴室，“你去洗，把衣服脱了给我。”

“放一起洗啊？”

“不然嘞？”肖战本想着王一博这小孩挺挑剔的，打算衣服给他单独洗了，没想到王一博根本不介意的样子。

浴室里水雾弥漫，热气腾腾的，一股沐浴液的香味，闻不出是什么味道，肖战刚把毛衣脱下来就发现王一博的内裤胡乱扔在台上根本没拿出去。

这种贴身衣服肯定是手洗的，都是大男人本来也没什么，可肖战愣是觉出几分尴尬来，手拿着脱下的毛衣扔过去盖他内裤也不是，挪开也不是。

王一博守着浴室门口，见肖战在里头半天没动静，直接敲门让他扔衣服出来。

“王一博，你内裤还要不要了？有病啊，扔里头我给你洗啊？”肖战只能大喊大叫来掩饰尴尬。

“那哥哥给不给我洗嘛？”王一博在外头笑的很嚣张，一口一句哥哥赖肖战，不晓得是真想肖战帮他洗，还是故意臊肖战。

“想的美！叫我爷爷也没用。”肖战一边把衣服从门缝里扔给王一博，一边义正言辞地拒绝。

洗衣机不知怎么被王一博给捣鼓好了，唰唰开始转动起来，混着有些模糊的吹风机的声音，加上浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，终于掩盖掉了肖战那一刻的扑通扑通、剧烈乱跳的心动声...

肖战出来的时候王一博头发已经吹好了，半躺在床上玩手机，听见声响抬头看了他一眼，又低回头继续玩，一副网瘾少年深陷游戏无法自拔的模样。

“好一点的酒店都订满了，实在订不到，今晚凑合一下，后面几天我订了个民宿，上下两层，特好。”这种旅游热门城市，不提前订根本订不到房间，临时能有一个大床房都算不错了，不知怎么的，这会临睡了，肖战才想起来解释一下。

“战哥真棒。”王一博头也没抬，满不在乎，一点不在意跟肖战同睡一个床。

肖战张了张嘴，发现不知道怎么接话了，转身去找衣架，然后看到洗衣机里的衣服都没晾，忍不住又想骂人了。

可最后他还是忍住了，认命地自己动手。

王一博大概玩完了，扔下手机跑回浴室去，听声响是搓他那条内裤了，出来的时候问吹头发的肖战还有没有衣架子。

“挂空调口下头啊。”见王一博挂好内裤转身往浴室走，肖战关了吹风机冲他后背喊，“不吹一晚上干不了。”

“还滴水啊...”

“拧干点啊...”肖战从床上一跃而起，见王一博拿着湿漉漉的内裤茫然地看着他，推搡着把他推回浴室让他拧干水，可王一博不知道怎么回事，脑子没转过去，只直接上手捏了捏滴水的地方，丝毫没把内裤先从衣架上取下来用力拧的意思，肖战实在看不下去了，直接上手帮他拽下来，愣是用力拧了两把，才把水拧干。

“服了王一博，您拧了吗？”那么小一片，王一博一只手都能拧干愣是洗成这幅样子，肖战无语了，“你力气小到一条小裤头都拧不干吗？”

“我力气小不小，哥哥你不知道啊？”王一博在一边撇着嘴看他，听他这么说，终于没忍住抬起含笑的眼睛，看肖战无奈又快气笑的脸。

这话怎么听怎么有点不对劲，肖战硬被他噎了一把，狠狠给了他一个大白眼。

“让我干活的就喊我哥哥，其他时候您有把我当哥哥吗？”

“哪不把你当哥哥了？战哥你最帅，超级棒的，内裤都拧的比我好。”王一博开始给肖战吹彩虹屁，因为他一吹彩虹屁，肖战就会羞地想躲，根本不记得要教训他。

果不其然，肖战耳根发红地往外跑，恨不得禁言王一博。

因为要早起，他们也没再闹了，加上赶飞机也有些累了，关了灯两人往被窝里一塞，竟一觉睡到了天微亮。

早起对两人来说不是什么难事，就是临走收东西的时候，王一博看着肖战的三角紧身内裤笑肖战闷骚，被肖战追着一顿好打，好不容易打服了人，才顺利出了门。

到英格堡车程只有一个多小时，他们自己开车一路又自在，好久没有休过假的两人出门的时候再吵吵闹闹，在路上看着车窗外如诗如画般的美景，清新冷冽的空气钻进胸腔里，都让人不自觉兴奋起来，感受着这久违的轻松自在，王一博开车技术一流，又快又稳，车速卡在让人亢奋又带一点点刺激的点上，肖战忍不住站起身，钻出天窗，挥舞着双臂，在自由自在的风中，兴奋地呼喊。

喊完钻回车里，脸和眼睛都被冷冷的风吹红了，可扬起的眉梢和翘起的嘴角都彰显着他的开心和放松，就差大喊“太爽了”。

看他这样，王一博更加肯定，这趟果然是来对了。

虽然不赶时间，但两个人心心念念的主要还是滑雪，所以一路没停留，直接开车到了肖战预定的民宿。

果然是上下两层还带个小花园的小洋楼，装修特别棒，环境特别好，一应俱全十分舒服，除了...也只有一个房间，一张床。

肖战傻眼了，楼上楼下跑了两趟，找了一圈，才确信，真的只有一个房间。

“照片里明明有两个房间的，明明有的！”不知道的还以为肖战是故意的，肖战冤枉啊，比窦娥还冤，急匆匆把手机的订单翻出来给王一博看，说他订的时候明明是看的有两个房间才订的，而且他看的时候上面还说是家庭住的，鬼晓得家庭住的怎么会只有一个房间。

“算了，反正床也够大。”见肖战打电话给平台要解决这个问题，王一博伸手拦了拦，说这地方挺好的，别换了，临时去找地方也不一定比这更好。

“估计当时我没看仔细...”肖战还是有些意难平，努力回想当时发生了什么才导致了这个乌龙的。

“难道哥不想跟我睡？”王一博往柔软的大床上一躺，胳膊半撑着身体扬起脸，斜着眼睛看肖战。

“胡说八道什么？”明明不是那个意思，怎么从王一博嘴里说出来就那么色情，偏偏这人一身运动装青春洋溢还一副白白净净带着些稚气的清纯模样，衬的一直纠结的肖战反而不坦荡似的。肖战也不是那种扭捏的人，便也没说什么，只是用力拍了拍王一博的小腿肚，让他换好滑雪服，出发去滑雪场。

这个季节，滑雪场人不算多，也不算挤，他们坐旋转缆车上山，到第一层的时候下去钻了钻天然冰洞，觉得没什么意思，后面就打算不下缆车，直接上山去滑雪，可到了第二层的补给站肖战嘟嘟嚷嚷地又要下去，说网上说这里的甜筒雪糕好吃，来了还是要去吃吃看。

可这种天气吃雪糕牙齿遭的罪不是一点半点，肖战吃了两口就说太冰了，不敢咬了。

“又不是十几岁，学人家冬天吃雪糕哦？”王一博本身就不爱吃这些东西，加上要控制身材，甜食几乎不吃的，原来饮料也不喝，只喝白开水，后来被肖战带的，才会喝一点红莓黑加仑，所以没买，站在一旁看肖战吃的牙齿打架想吃又不敢咬的样子忍不住吐槽。

笑他年纪大，自然是被肖战打了，王一博肩膀胳膊上挨了两拳才开始躲，伸手去抓肖战的手，往他腰上回了一巴掌，好在缆车上人不多，两人闹也没怎么影响，可手里的雪糕总不能丢了去。

丢哪去？随便丢垃圾万一被抓起来怎么办？不知道瑞士垃圾分类严不严格？

肖战苦恼地皱起眉头，想要不咬咬牙吃了算了，可是这牙真咬不下来...

王一博手里还拽着肖战拿雪糕的手腕，见他走神了，就晓得他在想什么，直接把他手拽过去，低头咬了一口雪糕。

男的吃东西不跟小女生似的，一小口一小口很文雅，他直接就一大口，不像是在吃雪糕，倒像是在咬仇人的脑袋，咔嚓一口下去，雪糕只剩半个。

“不冰啊？”肖战低头看他，知道他是帮忙，有点不好意思。

“我还年轻，牙好。”其实雪糕很好吃，奶味十足，不是很甜，但入口很快就融化了，软软腻腻的在口腔里，带着一股不是甜食的甜味，王一博微低着脑袋一边含肖战手里的雪糕，一边模模糊糊地回话。

“王一博，你还想挨打是不是？”看在王一博帮他解决雪糕的面上，肖战硬生生把扬起的手给放下了，只咬着牙恶狠狠地“威胁”，让王一博不要再发“危险之言”。

“我都帮你吃了，你还要打我？”王一博颇为委屈地瞪了肖战一眼。

王一博今天穿的红色滑雪服，带着配套的帽子，护目镜掀起架在帽子上，露出整张年轻的脸，大概是在冬天，空气冷冽，他本就嫩白的皮肤更加透出一股清冷的白，仿佛镀了一层冷幽幽的柔光，既有着符合他这个年纪的嫩，又有着不同一般男生的冷，十分耀眼，这会舔吃雪糕的样子又老老实实的，乖巧的很，颇有网上盛传的小奶狗意味，肖战越看越觉得他年纪小，越看越觉得他跟雪糕很搭，奶声奶气的，越看越觉得自己欺负他很罪恶，忙尴尬地拍拍他的胳膊。

“好好，我错了。牙再好也冻的够呛，别吃了。”

“就一口了...”王一博在任何事上都不喜欢半途而废，哪怕只是吃个雪糕，也要有始有终，见肖战要撤回手，又用了点力气，抓住他手腕，把最后一口都吃了，然后见手指上还沾了一点，又低头把手指舔了舔。

肖战掏出纸让他擦干净嘴角，抬头看他嘴唇都被雪糕冻的通红，仿佛还有些肿了，看起来跟嘟着嘴在撒娇似的，特别好玩，忍不住勾着眼睛一直笑。

王一博都不知道他笑什么，只觉得他笑的晃人眼睛。

刚好有一对外国夫妻走过来请肖战帮忙拍照，他才没笑的那么厉害了，只是眼睛还是勾着，还是在笑。

帮人拍完照，那对外国夫妻走过来攀谈了起来，还问他们要不要也拍合影，她可以帮忙的。

肖战想了想，也好，就把王一博拽过来，搂着他的肩膀说合影留个纪念。

“我们可以自己拍啊。”王一博被搂住肩膀，似乎有些不情不愿的想挣开，可无奈肖战比他高，他又不能直接挣开，只能不满地嘀咕。

“哎呀笑一下，别板着脸嘛。”肖战掐了他脸颊一把，像哄小弟弟似的，王一博更加不满了，便直接用力圈住肖战的腰把他往自己那边拽，弄的肖战不得不放下手臂，把手放在他后背上。

肖战腰细，他一个胳膊竟一下就圈住了，还箍的很紧，肖战有些不习惯地想让他松开些，没想到手刚摸到王一博手上，对方就按了拍照键，照片拍出来，跟他牵着王一博的手似的。

不过，到底是艺人，照片出来十分好看，亲密又自然，简直是赏心悦目。

还手机的时候，那对夫妻看了看两人，忍不住问他们是不是来度蜜月的，一直说“so sweet”，肖战笑的很夸张，说不是的。

人家也就是随口一问，解释一句就过去了，王一博倒是板着脸有点不高兴的样子。

“哎呀，人家对这个很宽容的，就那么一问，你还当真了？”肖战拽他胳膊，王一博不让他拽。

“那你不当真？不当真你解释干嘛？”王一博一听这话脸色更不好，但又不大像在生气，倒有点怨妇的感觉，肖战觉得有点莫名其妙，还想出来玩闹不愉快可不好，可还没等他想好法子逗笑王一博，王一博突然又好了，把他往缆车一角拉，说找个没人的地方自拍。

既然出来了，自然是要拍一些照片的，反正坐缆车也无聊，两人拍了拍风景，相互又给对方拍了些照片，还自拍了好几张，每张王一博都是又酷又好看，脸还小，合影的时候，肖战一直讲王一博你往前一点，恨不得他那张小脸怼在镜头上。

“你随便拍都好看。”看肖战念叨着自个脸大好生气的样子，王一博一边低头看照片里的肖战，一边由衷地夸他，“不大，精致很上镜的，好看的，帅！”

“没你好看，你脸小！”两人相互夸着又像是怼着下缆车，肖战弯腰抓了一把雪，往王一博身上扔。

“你好看！”王一博收起手机，不甘示弱，何止抓一把雪，直接摁实了一个雪团，朝肖战砸过去。

“你好看！你更好看！”

笑笑闹闹地终于到了滑雪场，王一博运动神经本来就强，加上有基础，单雪板很快就上手了，滑的还十分溜，不得不说，虽然有那么多滑的好的人，可在人群里，还是能一眼就看到他。

因为真的是太帅了。

不单单是长的帅，而是那种游刃有余酷帅酷帅的气场，一轮滑下来表情都不带变的，酷的仿佛整个雪场都是他的主场。

相比他，肖战就没那么游刃有余了，他之前其实滑过雪，还是有一些基础的，但没滑过单板，平衡没有那么好掌握，见王一博耍完一圈帅转回他身边，肖战直接求助。

“老王，你快教教我。”

王一博把板卸下扣在一旁，走过去牵他有些无措的手，一握就握紧了，肖战明显稳当了。

别人都说肖战脑瓜子很聪明，学什么都快，其实不是，只是他学什么都很认真，很用心，所以才给人学东西很快的感觉。王一博教了一会他就感觉有点领悟到窍门了，不再动不动就掌握不了平衡扑到王一博怀里，后来更是在新手滑道上小滑了好长一段，被王一博张开手抱着停下后，他兴奋地扶着王一博的肩膀说不用他拦，他自个能“刹车”，还现场演示了两把新练的“刹车”动作，倒也有模有样。

王一博见他这进度倒是蛮快，便提议他直接到上面的长滑道去。

“就上去？”

“能滑下来就学会了。这里短，施展不开。”王一博是真的觉得他学的很快，应该没什么问题。

“摔了咋办？”

“又不疼。”王一博像个冷血的教练，看了肖战一眼。

“也是。”这么一想也是，想滑雪哪能怕摔了，肖战之前滑也摔过，不会很疼，便抓着王一博上滑道。

到了滑道口上，王一博见肖战把单板扣好站起来就想往下滑，突然又抓住他的腰，把他拦住。

“往边上点。”他推着肖战到最左边去，那边空一点，没那么多人，虽然其他高手其实会避开肖战，不会撞到他的，但万一也有新手，撞上可就不好了。

“没事，都护着呢。”肖战倒满不在乎地拍拍护具。

“身体压低一点...手臂抬起来，别乱往下动...”

“好了好了，摔了又不疼的。”王一博有时候也挺唠叨的，话还挺多，肖战正学在兴头上，哪里会怕摔，把护目镜扣在眼睛上，便挥挥手，王一博只看到一个嫩黄的身影唰地冲下了滑道。

他后一步也下了滑道，控制着速度不远不近跟着肖战，在他身后看他，越看他越像只小黄鸭。

那只小黄鸭速度不快，还颠簸了几下，不过还算顺利，颠颠地往下冲，不过滑到半路，那只小黄鸭明显失了平衡，竟一个跟头翻了下去，王一博心头一紧，赶紧加快速度冲到肖战边上。

肖战扑在雪里，还是脸朝下的，王一博冲过去捞他的时候还没起来，王一博以为他摔到哪儿给摔晕了，把人抓起来，就往他脸上拍。

“肖战！肖战！”眼睛也闭着没反应，王一博这会是真有些慌了，慌的都开始四处张望找人帮忙了，肖战怕他真把所有人都招呼过来，忙睁开眼睛抓住他的手，让他别喊了。

“别喊了，我没事！”肖战那下也是真摔到了，但是不至于晕，不过因为滑雪下来的时候太舒服太爽太兴奋了，没想到会摔了，脸扑在雪里又冷，一时半会有点没回过神来便没动，没想到王一博紧张地一直喊他，他突然起了玩心，想吓吓王一博。

毕竟王一博被吓到的样子十分好玩又可爱。

原来拿着虫子追他，他都能尖叫地躲来躲去，虽然后来被王一博追着打，但是管它呢，先逗到王一博再说，打不打那是后话。

王一博看怀里的人眯着眼睛笑，俏生生的，眼睛都闪着狡黠的光，总算反应过来他被逗了，沉着脸瞪了肖战一眼，本来想起身直接甩脸色走，但实在气不过，抓了老大一把雪，往肖战身上扔，一脸气的要揍死他的表情。

“喂喂喂不要生气嘛...”看王一博表情，肖战知道自己是把人真逗生气了，有点过头了，忙讨好认错，在雪地里打滚式躲王一博扔过来的雪，“哎呀我错了我真的错了。”

王一博不搭理他，继续扔，扔的肖战那点愧疚之情也没了，蹬掉碍事的滑板拿鞋子往王一博身上踢雪，踢了一脚雪就开溜，滑板都扔一边没来得及捡。

王一博看肖战还敢反抗，秒速追上去拽他的胳膊。

“好了好了停战停战！”虽然两人经常小学生般地对打，但偶尔肖战还是有点大人的自觉，先主动低头认输，“一搏，博哥，我真错了行不行？”

“小心点！”王一博狠狠用力拽了他一把，把他拽的撞到自己身上，咬着牙瞪肖战。

肖战才发现自己不小心乱跑到滑道中间了，身边刚好唰唰滑下来一路人，其他人还特意调整方向避开了他们。

原来王一博追上来不是想继续打他，是怕他乱跑被撞到。

“真知道错了？”王一博又不可能真的生肖战的气，这会看他认错态度是真好，才小屁孩似的哼了一声。

“知道了，我真知道了！我请你吃饭赔罪行不行？”

“不用，我记着。”王一博没回话，倒是盯了他一会，才哼了一声，说是记着，也不知道在说记着什么。

“你就这么跑了，滑板都不要了？”肖战见他脸色和缓了，赶紧岔开话题，把王一博往回拉，说那板子好贵的，万一丢了就划不来了。

“谁害的？”

“我我我！我认错还不成吗？”肖战想王一博真的是长大了，没以前那么好糊弄了，也不经逗了，“我也不是故意的啊，当时真给摔懵了。”

“摔到头了吗？”王一博一下不记得生气了，有点紧张地看肖战的脑袋，怕他磕碰到什么地方。

“没有，就是摔个狗啃屎，太丢人了...”想起来肖战自己都觉得有些想笑，脸直接往下冲，还好是在雪里，要是在平地上，估计鼻子都要磕断了。

这么一说，还挺危险的，直接让他上滑道是王一博提的，这么一想，王一博觉得自己也有点责任，便把肖战拉住，抬手捏住他的下巴，幽幽地盯着他，

他看很专注，很仔细，看的肖战都有点不自在了，仰起下巴从他手里挣脱开。

“干嘛啊？”

“没破相，好看的很。”王一博看仔细了，是真没什么事。

“哈哈哈，哪那么容易破相？”原来是看这个，肖战摸了摸自己的脸，想他这脸其实还挺经得起折腾的。

王一博没敢再让他直接往下冲，他或许已经意识到，他自己的学习方法可能不适合所有人，不一定适合肖战，可肖战已经滑过一次了，哪肯回去？愣是撇下王一博，自己玩的起劲，一旦掌握了方法，其实学起来很快，后来已经不大摔了，不过第一天上山运动也不能太过，吃过饭两人打算再在雪山里徒步走走就下山回去，没想到半路看到有滑雪，肖战又想玩。

当然不是滑雪板滑雪，而是坐在气垫小船里往下滑，说是滑雪，看起来跟冲雪浪似的，王一博起初还一脸鄙视幼稚的表情，后来看肖战玩的起劲，又忍不住起了玩心，跑过去跟肖战挤在一个小船里，还被肖战嫌弃他腿长，小船里放不下。

“你自己玩一个嘛。”因为小船不大，肖战完全是被王一博抱在怀里坐着，他腿也被挤的没地方放，便抗议，想推王一博出去。

“两个人不是更稳吗？”王一博奇怪地看着肖战，工作人员过来说腿不能放在外面，让他们把腿缩回去，还让王一博把腿搁在肖战腿上，说这样就放的下了。

“可你挤着我了。”不仅是挤，感觉王一博毫无间隙贴着他，大腿都顶在他腰背上，肖战感觉有点不对劲。

“我不抱紧点等会你飞出去。”王一博没觉得挤啊，说着还往肖战那挪了挪，把肖战抱的更紧了，他好奇地侧过头，从后面看肖战耳根发红，问了一句，“肖战，你冷吗？”

“不冷，你靠太近了，我热。”肖战不知道他哪来的一句，莫名其妙地回答。

“不冷，你耳朵都冻红了。”王一博凑过去，又瞧了瞧，确认确实是红透了。

“闭嘴吧你！”这下肖战脸都有点想红，只得咬着牙让王一博别说了。

雪道看起来很陡，其实滑下来并没有什么危险，可能是坐了两个成年人，他们速度特别快，前一会还不满的肖战一滑起来便呜哇呀呀兴奋地大喊。

王一博也没想到速度那么快，真有点刺激，在后面也一直哇哇叫，肖战听到他喊，回过头来冲他笑，问他好不好玩。

王一博一低头，就看到肖战笑的晃眼的脸，一恍神，只记得说“好”。

不知道是在说滑雪好，还是肖战好。

气垫小船冲过了一个坡，直接腾空飞了起来，王一博直接“哇”地大喊一声，肖战张开手臂，像要飞起来一样。

两个人仿佛都要飞起来一样，王一博在那一刻紧紧搂住了肖战的腰...

因为两个人谁都没有抓着船上的把手，导致小船一落地往前一冲，两人都直接从里头飞了出去。

王一博反应快，几乎是本能收紧手臂就把肖战抱住了，然后两人在雪地里跟一个雪球似的一路往下滚，带的一路雪沫飞扬，掀起了一股雪浪，这可比坐气垫小船还刺激，肖战下意识也是紧紧抱住了王一博。

虽然摔出来看起来挺危险的，但实际是在雪地上并不怎么疼，软塌塌的雪都被滚出一串坑，可两人还是抱的紧紧的，护着对方的头，大概是护的太紧张用力了，脑袋半下意识半被迫地往里收，脸几乎都贴到了一起。

最后终于停了下来，惯性让王一博不受控制地往前撞了一下，被他压在雪地上的肖战明显感觉有个什么东西磕到了自己嘴巴上。

其实肖战能感觉到嘴唇上被亲了一口，他甚至都看见王一博一脸迷茫地冲下来亲了他一口，可他真没反应过来，因为气温太低了，两个人的嘴唇都是冰冷冰冷的，连触觉都变得很迟钝，根本没感觉。

就...意外地撞了一下，其实连亲都算不上，毕竟王一博也不是故意的。

他瞪大眼睛，一脸震惊地看着肖战，呼吸都有点吓乱了。

肖战看他那副样子竟然不自觉笑了出来。

不知道为什么，他就是想笑，看见王一博就忍不住想笑。

他是真不知道自己笑出来有多危险。

他躺在柔柔白白的雪里，仿佛整个人也柔柔白白的，笑的时候本就弯弯的眼角尽力舒展着往后延伸，内双的眼皮拥挤着叠的更深，勾出一副月牙细细模样，眼下的肉堆起小小的坡度，看起来更显得小了，这么笑起来已经很可爱讨喜了，偏偏还要这样笑着专注地看着一个人，被他看着的王一博可能是想到刚才那个戏剧般不真实的“意外之吻”，耳根瞬间通红，抿紧嘴唇，恶狠狠盯着还乱笑的肖战。

那表情好像肖战占了他多大便宜似的，肖战忙拍拍他的腰，让他起来。

王一博不起来，还“愤恨”地看着肖战。

“不小心的嘛...”肖战只好“开解”他，“又没夺走你的初吻，还小心眼啊？”

“你又知道？”王一博回呛了他一句，终于从肖战身上翻下来。

“哇王老师你别跟我说你还没亲过。”肖战身上的雪也顾不得拍了，一脸“八卦”地坐起来捂着嘴大呼小叫,一双兔子眼瞪的更大了，可烧红的耳朵显然出卖了他有点惊吓到慌乱的心。

“屁嘞！我吻戏都拍过很多好吗？”王一博白了他一眼。

“对对，前辈前辈。”是哦，差点忘了王一博可是17岁第一次拍戏就有吻戏，对于还没有拍过的肖战来说，可谓是各种意义上的“前辈”了，想到这个，肖战更觉得刚才那下真的没什么。

见救援的工作人员一脸焦急地往他们这边赶，王一博也没再说什么，直接站起来，然后伸手把肖战也拉了起来，对工作人员摆摆手，表示没事，只是也不好再玩了，两人便提早回去了。

洗过澡换了衣服时间还早，两人本来打算去对面的餐厅吃饭，可感觉点还有点早，吃完了待着又没事，所以两人觉得先转转，转到哪有什么好吃的再吃饭。

英格堡这个地方很小，王一博找隔壁的老爷爷借了辆自行车，肖战跨坐在后面，大长腿曲着指挥着王一博在路上转，偶尔看到有好玩的店就停下来进去逛一逛，从店里出来不是手里拎着摩托车模型，就是啃着三明治，要不就是一包零食，饭店没找到，人就已经吃的半饱，到了饭点又跑去买薯条，说刚炸出来的特别酥脆，要趁热吃。

王一博其实有点好奇，按肖战这种饮食习惯，是怎么那么瘦的。

“啊...要是这里有火锅店就好了，这么冷最适合吃火锅了...”天一暗下来，气温比白天又低了一些，还吹起了风，刚嘀咕吃太多的肖战被寒风吹的打了个冷战，又念叨起来，念叨完也知道不可能，这又不是国内。

“老人家哦，出来玩就知道吃...”王一博把兜里的热咖啡掏出来塞到他手里，有些无语，“战哥，能不能过的像个年轻人？”

“那你这个年轻人倒是来安排嘛...”肖战抬腿踢了“坐享其成”还敢有意见的王一博一脚。

“那你得听我的啊...”王一博抓抓鼻子说肖战到时候可不能这不让那不许的，那就没意思了。

“行啊。你来你来。”这话说的，好像肖战管着他玩了似的，肖战倒想看看他能玩出什么花样来。


End file.
